Fulgore Mark 03 Field Manual-L
Fulgore Mark 03 Field Manual-L was a narrative released on the official Killer Instinct website to serve as a rebooted backstory for Fulgore in [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]. It was released in a news post on December 14, 2015. Fulgore's Field Manual '''HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL' Field Manual-L (FM-L) Part 17b—Special Case Scenario (39a) for Fulgore Mark. 03, unit Serial Number: S4.Q4NT.YX-003 Retrieval of the cyborg brain from a partially destroyed unit bearing this unique serial # for transportation to Ultratech Headquarters for repurposing Appendix E.7-9b: Repurposing. DANGER!!! The retrieval of this Fulgore unit’s brain core must be approached with EXTREME CAUTION. Multiple self-destruct and defensive mechanisms have been implemented to keep this brain core from falling into the possession of enemy corporations and/or rogue states. Unit S4.Q4NT.YX-003 is a unique model and is highly adaptable. DO NOT attempt to place its brain core in another unit that is not equipped with Ryatmag™ slot-lock as S4.Q4NT.YX-003 has been known to exhibit rebellious behavior. Failure to follow directives contained in the FM-L documentation can lead to dismemberment, internal organ failure, chronic illness, brain damage, and death. Failure to keep FM-L information confidential will lead to heavy fines, confiscation of personal property, termination, and imprisonment in an Ultratech private prison complex. Step 1 Make certain that the damaged Fulgore unit is completely inactive. Suggested tactic: Approach the unit slowly wearing full regulation Class 20 body armor with Ultrafine© deflection shield in “Max” position Part 102b-k: tactics for approaching apparently deactivated units of all types. WARNING! If this Fulgore unit’s Targeting Light suddenly activates at a range of 2.5 meters the technician has two options: #Evacuate area at full speed (Note: this action is problematic if technician is wearing regulation body armor.) #Depress EMP burst immediately (Note: this will fully incapacitate the unit’s electrical functions but may trigger the unit’s lithium battery powered Reflector, i.e. energy shield. Reflector will remain active for up to 18 hours. Prolonged exposure to the shield’s low frequency emission may cause one or all of the following: internal bleeding, psychotic hallucinations, depression and damage to the spleen.) If unit’s Targeting Light does not activate during approach, then proceed to Step 2. Step 2 Locate cyborg’s back head plate recessed access panel #2 (matte black finish with hexagonal incised marking) and verify serial number S4.Q4NT.YX-003. Using the proprietary barrel nut wrench #7 with extension #5, turn clockwise on all nuts marked with the UT symbol. Wire Cutting: *Use wire cutters to cut all red wires inside access box. *Cut the thicker yellow wire first, then proceed to cut the black wire, leaving the second fatter yellow wire attached. *If the blue “burnout” wire has not been melted, and it is still connected to the port marked “C-L9,” leave it UNCUT. If this wire is jiggled the S4.Q4NT.YX-003 unit will self-destruct immediately Appendix Xx1.7 for Close Proximity Explosion Survival Statistics and Standard Practices. Suggestion: Do not speak, hum, or breathe loudly during the cutting of wires: this Fulgore unit’s vibration detector is set to maximum and may initiate unexpected “Defensive Rollout Maneuver” classified of all remaining cyborg parts. WARNING! Beware of random Plasma Storm burst from unit’s claws. If plasma burns through Class 20 body armor, then: *Call for immediately evac and *Depress “Cooling Gel” feature on wrist control pad (Note: if wrist control pad is compromised initiate manual cooling gel application protocol.) Step 4 Place neodymium magnet (Ryatmag™) unlocking key in unmarked heptagram-shaped slot (see Appendix Y: Visual Dictionary of Unusual Slot Shapes) to unlock brain. Step 5 Depress Ryatmag™ key with force exceeding 20kp (44lb) until neodymium magnet is flush with slot edge. WARNING! If Ryatmag™ was not placed precisely with star’s line-up marks on slot’s edge in Step 4, the Fulgore unit will let forth a single burst of its Devastation Beam Appendix Z4,8.73: Field Tech Beneficiaries and Funeral Arrangements Supplementary Tables, Full Time Employees (FTE) Only. Step 6 Once the Ryatmag™ has been secured inside the slot the Fulgore unit’s brain is ready to be placed in its Ultrafoam™ carrying case for transportation. Case will automatically lock with quantum-encryption code. Do not attempt to open case as self-destruction will occur. Proceed immediately to Pinnacle and deliver directly to Repurposing Lab (Sub-level 21x). Access to undisclosed levels of Ultratech. Suggestion: Do not pick up small children for two weeks after handling brain core “Radiation Exposure handbook”. Step 8 Don’t forget to fill out your FM-L Completed Task Report (CTR) and rate the efficacy of this manual’s section! ADDENDUM: Testing on unit S4.Q4NT.YX-003 has revealed that its eye beams were misaligned and not traveling all the way to the intended target. Laser reticles can be re-aligned in the field using the simple procedures outlined in section FM-L part 1004b—2039b pp 347-867 and FM-L Appendix 2 (2nd revised edition). External Links Fulgore's Official Backstory on the official Killer Instinct Website Fulgore's Character Page on the official Killer Instinct Website Category:Story Category:Killer Instinct 2013